In The Silence
by Rebellwithoutacause
Summary: In those quiet moments, when its dark and all alone, one has to fill the silence, somehow. A collection of poems from the perspectives of the different Strange Angels characters on different subjects. R&R Please!
1. Blue Eyes

**_Ok, so, Strange Angels is probably my favorite novel series EVER, and I've been dying to post some fanfiction for it for ages. Poetry wasn't what I'd first had in mind, but this is what the Muse wanted, so here it is. I will be doing a series of poems each from main Strange Angels characters. The order doesn't signify what I think of the character's importance or 'rank' just what I happened to be inspired to write. _**

**_The over arching title of the poems is called In The Silence. This particular poem is called Blue Eyes and is from Dru's perspective. These poems will probably not discuss any specific incidences, probably just general themes in the books. If there are any spoilers from the latest book, Defiance, I will let you know ahead of time. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!_**

**_P.S. Still don't know why I can't seperate the verses without having to the line thing. Its aggrivating. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Angels. By God I wish I did though... _**

Blizzard wind stings my face

Biting against my skin

Tastes like iron

Tastes like metal

Tastes like you

* * *

><p>Smell of cinnamon and heat<p>

Apples and warmth and comfort

Strong, steady arms around me

Holding me on my feet

* * *

><p>My life is spinning and twisting<p>

Like the boat tossing in the waves

I hang on for dear life

Knuckles turning white

* * *

><p>White as the ocean foam<p>

White as your skin in the cold

Blue eyes pierce me like a knife

Still hanging on, scrambling upwards

* * *

><p>Fingers clamp like iron<p>

Squeezed my wrist tight

Pulling me up and away

From gnashing, punishing jaws

* * *

><p>My angel<p>

My savior

My defender

My twisted warrior

* * *

><p>Nothing bad can get to me<p>

Not with you watching over me

Fangs gleaming in the darkness

Winter cold eyes gleaming brightly

* * *

><p>You punish me with your blows<p>

Then soothe the hurt gently

The softest touches

Flame my skin with sparks

Your lips against mine

Just like fireworks

* * *

><p>My body aches<p>

My teeth tingle

My fingers shake

Trying to get a hold on you

To kiss or bite you

I can't say

* * *

><p>The taste of your blood<p>

Winter wind

The speed of an empty highway

The burn of power and ice cold eyes

It's too much for me to take

Almost

* * *

><p>All of this I feel<p>

Every moment you're around

But every time you walk away

I turn to look for the one

Who smells of smoke, wolf, and pain

**_AN: Me and the Muse love reviews. Pretty please? :) _**


	2. More

**_Yay for reviews! They made the Muse happy, and thus more writing happened! So, this is the second 'chapter' of In The Silence. This one's called More and is from Christophe's perspective. Enjoy!_**

So scared

Shaking in the freezing air

Conscious strained to its very limits

Such a beautiful stranger

But oh so familiar

* * *

><p>You remind me of her<p>

The only woman who

Had made my heart flutter

But you, my precious bird

Are so much more

* * *

><p>More than life<p>

More than death

More than pain

More than passion

More than I can handle

* * *

><p>You're still afraid of me<br>I smell it when I get close

Underneath the bitter tang

Is something so much sweeter

Spice of cinnamon and citrus

I tried to tell myself

* * *

><p>Over and over again<p>

Precious you may be

But just another svetocha

You didn't mean more to me

But _kochanna_, don't you know

I'm lying

* * *

><p>I know what they say<p>

They all say it

But can't say it to my face

We're akin that way aren't we?

Whispers of nameless fears

Things that even they can't see

* * *

><p>Bared fangs and scorching words<p>

For a second I thought I lost you

I never thought I'd ever

Give my life for another

* * *

><p>What I took from you<p>

I gave it back plus more

Anything for you

My precious little bird

I know for sure now

I could never live without you

* * *

><p>Don't be angry with me<p>

When I keep the secrets

That would just cause you pain

How could you ever think

I'd betray you

My precious one

I could never

* * *

><p>Everything I've ever done<p>

Was all for the moments

Like this one right now

I don't mind

That I have to pull you against me

That you're shaking

And almost crying

* * *

><p>Nobody's ever been able<p>

To make me feel the way you do

The electric touch of teeth

That you never knew you had

* * *

><p>But I know better<p>

Don't think I don't

That when I leave you

Shut up in your room

You don't clutch close

The coat of the _loup garou_

* * *

><p>I still smell him on you<p>

Of wolf and smoke and youth

You're more like her than you know

Aching for something less

Than what you really deserve

* * *

><p>But I won't let you get away<p>

He'll be the ruin of you

One day soon, you'll see

The light I'm trying to turn on

But for now

Just relax

Trust me

_**Review? Please? =) **_


	3. Free

**_Yay, another chapter for In The Silence. At first I wasn't really satisfied with it, because I felt it was pretty rough, but considering who I'm trying to capture, I think that it actually works. That's all I'll say for now, besides the title, its called Free. Enjoy! _**

I didn't know

That it could be this way

That I could feel this good

Throwing myself every which way

* * *

><p>I didn't know<p>

That streaking through the city

So fast my coat snaps back

And my feet don't hit the ground

Could feel this way

* * *

><p>I always kept my head down<p>

Always kept quiet

It was just easier

Nobody to come around

Asking questions

I didn't have an answer for

* * *

><p>I've seen more things<p>

Knowing you in three weeks

Then everything I've ever dreamed

Sometimes when you're not looking

I give you this Look

One that says

"God damn, you're lucky."

* * *

><p>I don't know if you know<p>

What it's like to feel so helpless

And then in one instant

You _know _you could kill them

Only if you had to

Right?

* * *

><p>I never know exactly<p>

What's going on with you

I'd like to

But you shut down

And you turn your head

And I'm left with nothing

But unanswered questions

* * *

><p>That's why I took you<p>

That first run with me

And the other guys

I wanted you to feel

What it was like to really _move_

And know the world

Was just a streak of color

Yours to own

* * *

><p>The most incredible feeling<p>

The blood screaming in your veins

The wind slicing at your skin

The world spilling out in arcs of color

I can't even describe it

* * *

><p>Crashing back to earth<p>

Trying to hold it steady

Body shaking

Bones aching

Lungs heaving

Eyes dancing

* * *

><p>Even those weeks ago<p>

I knew I cared for you

Stuck in the hell and the snow

But right this second

Twisted over from the pain

Trying to form speech

Breathless from the speed

I couldn't begin to imagine

How I could love you more

* * *

><p>You're like the running<p>

You make my body ache

My blood scream

My body shake

I don't always know

If I can take it

* * *

><p>But I'm here<p>

I'm not going anywhere

Remember what I told you

When you sat there and stared at me

"First one's free."


	4. Lose Yourself

_**Hi guys! New poem is up, took me long enough I know, I've been on vacation. Anyways, hope you like it. Its a tad dark, but I figure given the subject matter, it fits. And just random fact I wrote this while listening to Eminem's "Lose Yourself" which inspired the title. Hope you enjoy! **_

Nothing like it, is it?

The shiver that runs

All the way down your back

Coats your skin like warm oil

Wraps you in a blanket

Of vicious strength

And bloodlust

* * *

><p>Its so easy<p>

To lose yourself

In that split second

That one hesitation

Indecision

I'm past the point of cursing

* * *

><p>It's just too good<p>

I can't always stop

I know you wonder

About the smell that follows me

It's cruel really

Smells so nice to you

And belies what I've really been up too

* * *

><p>Free reign <em>kochanna<em>

I used to not have to stop

I didn't need to think about it

When I wanted it, I took it

Aura dark such a small price

For life so sweet

* * *

><p>But it's different now<p>

Maybe what makes it stick with me

The closeness between us

Is the way you don't look down at me

Oh sure I know they're afraid of me

So they cut their eyes away

Twisted up tangled mess

I constructed it

* * *

><p>But I know you've felt it<p>

You know what they call it

I know it scares you

I smell the fear on your skin

Except I've seen it in your eyes

It drives you crazy

That urge they call

Bloodhunger

* * *

><p>It's just apart of who we are<p>

What's worse little bird

The world out there

That would tear you to pieces

Or waiting home all alone

For your father to come back home?

* * *

><p>What separates us<p>

Is the way we look at it

I use that vicious urge

To make my way in the world

That violence just doesn't bother me

Blame it on my father

* * *

><p>But I know you've felt it<p>

You know what they call it

I know it scares you

I smell the fear on your skin

Except I've seen it in your eyes

It drives you crazy

That urge they call

Bloodhunger

**_Reviews? Please? =) _**


End file.
